


God Of Lies

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [19]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, F/M, God of Lies, God of Mischief, Interrogation, Marking, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thief, dagger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Prompt was: Reader is part of an infamous criminal group (especialized in stealing), they had an amazing offer from an Unknow client (could be Loki himself or not actually), asking them to steal Odin’s crow (after his depart, it was safely kept inside the castle), baby reader is sent to Asgard to infiltrate the palace and gather information… turns out it was impossible to trick the master of tricks… reader was blinded by greed and to proud on her skills to see, until it was to late… 👀😨 could it be dark!?
Series: One shot prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	God Of Lies

‘I’ll do it.’

‘What?’

‘I said, I’ll do it.’ She said determinedly, standing tall and proud.

The leader of her group sighed and rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment. No one else was stepping forward to volunteer for the job, they were trying to avoid looking at him.

‘Alright, you can do it. A woman may be less conspicuous.’ He nodded and handed her all the information she needed, along with plenty of gold. ‘Don’t let me down, this is too big of an offer. If you do this, it will set you up for life.’

‘No pressure then.’ She laughed, but she was certain she could do it.

She was given a week to plan everything through, come up with what she was going to do. Instead of just breaking in one night, she decided to try a different approach. Granted, it would take longer, but she thought it would have a higher chance of success.

Arriving on Asgard after leaving her home, Vanaheim, she made her way to the palace. She had heard rumours that Loki was the new King, how the heck that happened she had no idea. Odin disappeared, nobody seemed to know where. And Thor didn’t want the throne, so it was left to his adopted brother.

She was met at the doors by guards, they took her in to see the King.

King Loki was much more intimidating than she had expected, sitting on the throne with Gungnir at his side. His horned helmet large and made a terrifying shadow behind him. She took a deep breath and stepped closer, to the bottom of the steps of his throne.

‘My King.’ She bowed politely to him and put her fist to her chest. ‘I am from Vanaheim, here to ask for refuge in your realm.’

‘Why?’ Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

‘I was only just able to flee from an abusive relationship, My King.’ She lied. ‘I heard about how welcoming Asgard was, so was able to find a gateway here.’

Loki tapped his lower lip as he eyed her up carefully. Inside, he was amused because she had clearly forgotten whom she was speaking to. He could tell clearly when one was lying. And it was as if there was a huge sign above her, saying she was a liar.

But he was in a good mood, he was in the mood to play and toy with her.

‘And what can you bring to my Kingdom? If I decide to allow you to stay?’ Loki asked.

‘I can cook, or I can clean. I’m a quick learner, could turn my hand to anything that’s needed.’ That wasn’t a lie, she was good at taking in new information, learning new skills quickly.

‘Hmmm.’ Loki thought for a moment. ‘Alright then. You’ve caught me on a good day. I shall give you shelter here, in the palace. You can have your own chambers down in the maids quarters, one of the guards will show you there. You will share quarters with some other maids. Speak to Agra. She will assign you some jobs to do.’

Her face lit up. ‘Thank you, my King. Thank you so much.’ She said gratefully, putting on a great act. If it had been anyone else but Loki, she would’ve had them fooled for sure.

She settled into the maid’s quarters, glad she had her own sleeping chambers. It wasn’t very big, but it was cosy enough. She wasn’t planning on staying long anyway, so it didn’t really matter.

As the days went on, she settled into her disguise as a simple maid. Doing well, finishing her jobs quickly and efficiently, so she would have time to scope out the palace. It didn’t take her long to figure out where all the rare items were kept, and she discovered where Odin’s magnificent crown was being kept, in the same room.

She was making her way along the corridors one day, heading back to her chambers when King Loki came gliding down towards her. She moved in to the side and clasped her hands at her front, bowing her head in respect as he passed by.

But he stopped when he got to her, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘What are you up to?’ He asked, turning to face her fully.

‘My King.’ She curtseyed to him and kept her eyes down at his boots. ‘I was just finishing cleaning the stairs to the treasury.’ She lied quickly.

Loki gave her credit where credit was due, she was a good liar. Quick at thinking. But still not quite good enough for him.

‘Oh really, that’s good to hear. I don’t think they’ve ever been cleaned.’ He said in a slightly surprised tone. ‘Are you settling in well?’

‘Very well, thank you, My King.’ She nodded, briefly glancing up at him.

If she had been more focused, she would have noticed the mischief in Loki’s eyes. She was so sure that she had him fooled, but Loki would never chit chat with a lowly maid like this. It was actually unheard of that he would’ve allowed an outsider of Asgard to live in the palace in the first place.

He dismissed her and she scurried back to her chambers. She did some planning, deciding how to take the crown without being caught. Over the following three days she did her best to hang around near the treasury, taking note of times for when guards were near.

She finally decided on a night to pull out the plan. She wanted to get home, get her pay and get on with her what would be her new rich life…

Once it was the middle of the night, when most of Asgard was sound asleep in bed, she quietly packed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She crept quietly out of her chambers and out of the maid’s quarters. Being careful to avoid any night guards, she made her way to the treasury.

Tiptoeing down the steps, she took out her lock picking tools and popped a small torch in her mouth to see better. She slipped the tools into the lock and with a few wiggles here and there, she soon had it opened with ease.

‘Bingo.’ She whispered to herself as she entered the room. With a quick glance around, she saw Odin’s crown in a glass container at the back.

Being careful of any triggers on the floor, she cautiously made her way across the room. On the way, she passed by a stunning broach, that would definitely be worth _a lot._ So she carefully plucked it from its stand and slipped it into her bag.

She figured if she was stealing the crown, why not take some extras too? She would be long gone before anyone discovered items missing in the morning.

Feeling brave, she grabbed a few other small items that fit nicely in her bag. Then she got to the crown. She hadn’t been able to figure out if the glass was alarmed or not, it didn’t seem to be as wasn’t hooked up to anything. She checked the stand it was on and there was absolutely nothing there to be found.

She took a chance and got out her laser, cutting into the glass carefully. Just removing enough of it to get the crown out.

‘Oooo, now this is a beauty!’ She grinned in triumph, eyeing the crown carefully.

‘It certainly is.’ A voice drawled from behind her.

She let out a squeak, spinning around. Her eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop when she saw it was Loki.

Shit.

He was standing with his arms folded over his chest, looking at her intently. Without making it obvious, she tried to figure out an escape route. But the only way out was past him…

Pushing off as quick as she could, she made a bolt for it and did a wide berth past him. Running as fast as she could, she felt slight hope when she reached the bottom of the stairs and started running up them, taking two at a time.

She quickly shoved the crown into her bag while she kept running. But she had only gotten halfway down the corridor when she ran right into a solid body and fell to the ground on her bum, yelping.

As she looked up, her eyes widened. Loki was there. He had tricked her, allowed her to think she was getting her freedom.

He bent over and hauled her up to her feet, she tried struggling against him but he was too strong. Just with one arm he managed to carry her into the nearest room, it was spare chambers. There was a fire going and the bed was made up, as if expecting someone...

‘Let me go!’ She snapped and tried again to get away.

Loki chuckled darkly and clicked his fingers. Her bag was taken from her and her hands were suddenly hauled behind her back and tied together with some rope that appeared from nowhere. He grabbed her neck, squeezing hard to get her attention as she started spluttering for air.

‘I knew as soon as you walked into my throne room that you were up to something. Did you really think you could lie to _me_? Of all people?’ He laughed into her ear, pulling her flush against him, hand still clamped around her neck.

‘You should’ve done your research properly.’ He snarled.

In a flash of green, she was suddenly on the bed, naked and spread eagle. Unable to move as invisible bonds kept her limbs tied and stretched. Loki stood at the bottom of the bed, twirling one of his daggers around as he gazed down at her.

‘You will tell me who you work for. My little thief.’

‘Never!’ She snarled, shaking her head back and fore.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Very well. I shall have great fun making you change your mind.’

He climbed onto the bed and started the torture. He dragged the blade of the dagger up and down her inner leg, making her tense up in fear. Then she screamed when he pierced her skin, just below her knee. He dragged it down, enjoying the blood that came from her.

‘NOOOOO! STOP!’ She shouted, the stinging pain too much.

‘Tell me who you work for.’ He demanded, moving the blade further up her body, deciding where to pierce next.

‘NO!’ She was determined to keep quiet.

Loki chuckled and started carving into her inner thigh. She hissed and cursed at him while thrashing her head back and fore. But she would be damned if she ever told him. She was stubborn and was determined.

Loki carved his name into her inner thigh, he was pleased with himself and chuckled at his art. He leaned down and licked at the blood dropping from her thigh, he sucked hard, making her yelp in pain. But then he surprised her when he moved his attentions to her cunt, breathing hotly across her.

He was watching her reaction and taking in every little noise that came from her. Suddenly he clamped his mouth over her cunt, his tongue delved between her folds as he sucked and licked her. When he latched onto her clit, he sucked as hard as he could, making her howl in pleasure and pain as it was too sensitive.

While she was distracted with Loki’s silver tongue, he started cutting into her abdomen with his dagger. The pain mixed with the pleasure, grounding her a bit more but it had the desired effect as she came on his tongue.

Loki laughed evilly, leaning up he licked his lips as he gazed up her body at her. He pressed against the cut on her abdomen, making her cry again.

‘I am a benevolent God, as you can see, I can give great rewards for good behaviour, just as I punish for bad behaviour.’ He slid a hand up and tweaked her right nipple harshly.

‘If you tell me who you work for, I will reward you, pet.’ He purred, his tone seductive. ‘And I will release you afterwards. You cannot take the crown, but I shall let you go with the broach. So you can sell it on, and start a new life wherever you choose. While I take care of your _boss.’_

She was panting hard, unable to take in the mixture of pain and pleasure, especially at the same time. She was torn.

‘N… No.’ She whimpered.

Loki brought the dagger down towards her cunt, he tapped her clit with the flat side of the blade, making her gasp.

‘Ok! Ok! I’ll tell you whatever you need to know!’ She cried out, hoping he wouldn’t cut her _there._

The God smirked and took the blade away. ‘Clever girl.’ He sat back on his heels, between her legs and looked at her expectantly. ‘Come on then, tell me what I want to know.’

Swallowing hard, she couldn’t believe she was about to tell him who she worked for. But she did. She opened up and told him everything, answered his every question. Loki watched her intently and nodded once he had what he needed.

‘Very well.’ He grinned and got off the bed. He gathered her bag with the stuff she’d stolen.

‘Hey… You said you’d let me go!’ She said in a panic when he started heading to the door.

Loki stopped and turned to face her, the wickedest of looks on his face.

‘You may not be good at lying. But I am the _God_ of mischief and lies.’ He winked at her. As he headed out the door, his words made her blood run cold.

‘GUARDS! Come and sort this thief out. Have your fun with her if you wish, then throw her in the dungeons.’


End file.
